Talk:Regal Purple Dye
Which house is it talking about? I've been in every house near a bridge and there has been no chests--Alpha Lycos 03:31, January 16, 2011 (UTC) :Not sure, maybe they meant the windmill, I think that has a chest in it. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 12:54, January 16, 2011 (UTC) ::I found it in the end but can't remember exactly which one it was lol. I'll look later and try give better directions cause "House by the bridge in a chest" isn't good directions.--Alpha Lycos 13:28, January 16, 2011 (UTC) :::Yeah, it's definetly in a house somewhere. I've also just recently found it myself through while looking for the dyes and statuettes. There is also a chest in the windmill but I believe that it is the chest containing the Performers Blue Dye as part of Murgo's Dyes which canbe seen on the article page. I'll have another look for the builing with the chest on the upper floor (hopefully there is just the one).WikiaWizard 01:33, July 31, 2011 (UTC) ::: Regal Purple Dye Chest Well, after some exploration of the Snowglobe Village looking for this chest I manged to find it and provide some directions. Correction to my previous comment, there is another house which also has a chest on the upper floor of the building. It is the same building in which the Hero enters to save one of the villagers from a group of Blue Shadows during The Snowglobe (Quest). The door is a bright blue colour and required a blue key to open it (provided by the first villager who needed to be rescued upon arriving in Snowglobe Village). More to the point, I have provided a list of directions which I compiled from travelling to the house and chest in question. However, I believe the directions that I made are perhaps too complex and some parts may not be required. I'll list them here but they can be improved or shortened for easier reference and placed in the article page later on. Directions to the house: *Upon arriving to the Snowglobe Village, take a left to the house with the bright blue door perviously mentioned. *Follow this path over a stone bridge and continue onwards past some fences on either side and through a large, black gate with a stone housing a flit switch (activated during the quest) where the Hero fought a number of Blue Shadows and Hobbes. *Once past the gates, follow the path which will round a corner towards the left passing near a carriage house. This path will then lead you to a circular opening at which a tree in the center with a well is surrounded by houses. This is not the area with the chest however, (it is almost identical to the actually area). *After this, follow the path passing around the tree and head towards another set of large, black gates and a stone housing another flitswitch. Passing this, there will be another house on the left (Ashfield House), ignore this and carry on moving forwards. *There will be a fork after this where the path will lead you upwards on a hill and allow you to cross the bridge, do not follow this. Instead, travel straight on past the Shadow Court and underneath the bridge. *Faced with another fork (the right path leading to the school house), ignore again and continue to another circular opening with houses (similar to the first opening area). This should have a tree in the center with a small stone in front of it a wall built halfway around it facing the beach. *Facing this tree from where you just came from, turn right (East) to find a white house with two flower baskets each hanging from the top corners of the door. Inside there should be a few large barrels and some trophy mounts on the wall on the bottom floor. Turn left from this to find a fireplace and a set of stairs leading upwards. Follow these stairs to the upper floor and there will be a chest in the corner containing the Regal Purple Dye. I hope this will help and later on it can be edited and added to the article page. If some descriptions of the house is needed or some more information just leave a message on my talk page. WikiaWizard 22:46, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Another source You may also find random 5 star dyes by searching the furniture in the Bloodstone Mansion.Garry Damrau(talk) 23:40, January 27, 2016 (UTC)